La última batalla
by Anime-lpr
Summary: UNA HISTORIA DE AMOR...Naraku fué derrotado, un nuevo demonio a surgido, solo una profecía puede salvarlos de la muerte, cambios, muchos cambios. Reviews porfis! GRAX!
1. Qué va a pasar!

Hola a todos los lectores fanáticos de InuYasha y cia. Bueno, he de decirles que este es mi primer Fic acerca de esta maravillosa serie, por lo que les pediría de favor dejaran comentarios para saber su opinión…en fin…

Les recuerdo que los personajes no los cree yo, solo los utilice para crear mi historia modificando un poco la original. Grax!

**-La Leyenda Cuenta:**

…Hace miles de años, antes de que existieran los seres humanos, este planeta estaba habitado por 4 DIOSES: El dios del Agua, Tierra, Fuego y Aire:

Un día los 4 Dioses se dieron cuenta que para ellos era muy difícil encargarse de todo el planeta, necesitaban ayudantes, pero ¿Cómo los podrían crear? Su magia era insuficiente. Pero antes de que pudieran resolver este dilema, un nuevo dios nacía de la oscuridad, un dios que solo tenia como ambición la maldad y el odio, pero era demasiado débil aún, por lo que espero en la oscuridad antes de salir.

Por otra parte los dioses ya habían resuelto el problema, crearían una fuente de poder mezclando sus poderes y así serian capaces de crear sirvientes, y así nació la Joya de las 4 almas: "La Perla de Shikon" misma joya que se encontraba en posesión de los dioses.

Y así pudieron crear a los humanos con el principal propósito de que cuidaran la tierra como ellos lo hacían, sin embargo estos seres llamados humanos no podían parecerse a los dioses por lo que no les otorgaron magia y para evitar conflictos los dioses se mudaron a un sagrado y lejano lugar inalcanzable para los humanos, y para que no fueran en busca de este sitio, no les brindaron la sabiduría infinita para que no supieran ni el nombre ni como llega a este lugar, sin embargo, tenían que ser lo suficientemente fuertes como para cuidar bien de la tierra, por lo que les otorgaron la vida eterna.

Todo estaba saliendo como lo habían esperado…pero el Dios de la Oscuridad se hacia cada vez más fuerte y poderoso hasta que salio de su escondite y sin que los demás dioses se dieran cuenta tomo la perla de Shikon y creo seres malignos llamados Demonios, mismos que comenzaron de inmediato a atacar a los seres humanos y a la tierra, cuando los 4 dioses se dieron cuenta de esto parecía ser demasiado tarde, pero una inmensa sensación de paz los comenzó a inundar y de sus bocas rayos de luz comenzaron a salir. Un Sexto dios apareció, mismo que comenzó a regar por el planta la misma sensación de paz y alegría que los 4 dioses habían sentido cuando él apareció, les brindó el don de amar, sin embargo, muchos demonios invadidos por el poder de la oscuridad, no pudieron recibir este don, por lo que el Sexto Dios les otorgo a escasos seres humanos un poco de magia sagrada para que pudieran defender a la tierra de los demonios malignos, esto humanos fueron llamados Sacerdotisas.

Todo parecía haberse calmado, pero el Dios de la Oscuridad estaba furioso, así que lanzó un "**maleficio sobre los 5 dioses y los humanos** **convirtiéndolos en ****mortales****"**, pero este conjuro tan poderoso provoco la perdida de sus fuerzas, así que el Sexto Dios aprovechó y lo transformo en un demonio mortal y lo encerró en la tierra, en un lugar donde ni demonios ni humanos fueran capaces de encontrarlo, sin embargo los 5 Dioses se estaban comenzando a convertir en mortales al igual que los humanos, pero el Sexto Dios utilizó hasta su ultima gota de magia para crear una profecía: **"Las almas distintas serán las vencedoras, no puede existir uno si no existe otro, solo dos como uno pueden triunfar" **Y así se fueron desvaneciendo los 5 Dioses, de los cuales 4: Agua, Tierra, Fuego y Aire, murieron por sus miles de años de vida pasada al convertirse en mortales. Y el Sexto Dios murió al otorgar toda su magia a la profecía, pues ya era mortal.

Mientras tanto, la perla calló al mar y se mezcló con la vida mortal de demonios y humanos que están en constante guerra por la posesión de esta sagrada Perla de las 4 almas.

Miles de años más tarde, Kagome al intentar recuperar la perla, la rompió y comenzó un viaje en busca de los fragmentos, ahora que InuYasha y los demás han derrotado a Naraku y solo les falta un fragmento de la perla de Shikon, veremos que es lo que sucede…

"**La última batalla"**

"_Es difícil enfocar nuevas metas en tu vida y dejar todo lo que ya conoces por algo nuevo, pero es aun más difícil regresar a lo que eras antes después de haberte acostumbrado a tu nueva forma de vida…Es imposible olvidar lo que ya es parte de ti, pero es aun más difícil…olvidar un sentimiento tan fuerte como el amor." (Autor: yo…LoL n.n)_

Capitulo 1: "¿Qué va a pasar?"

-_Recuerdo lo difícil que fue aceptar que no podría seguir mi vida normal después de que supe que tendría que buscar los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon, recuerdo lo duro que fue al principio dejar de ver a mi familia, a mis amigos…pero con el pasar del tiempo me fui acoplando a mi nueva vida, viajar de época en época, luchar contra demonios, sentirme protegida…_- Se quedó un momento mirando el techo.

-…InuYasha…- Pronunció.

-_Que va a pasar ahora que logramos derrotar a Naraku y solo falta un fragmento de la perla…que pasará cuando vuelva a estar completa… ¿Acaso InuYasha seguirá queriendo convertirse en un Hannyou?- _Se recostó de lado.

-_No se que voy a hacer si ya no vuelvo a verte…_- Y comenzó a llorar mientras recuerdos sobre InuYasha aparecían en su mente, poco después se quedó profundamente dormida.

----------------------

-Buenos días mamá- Dijo Kagome apresurada mientras tomaba su mochila.

-Buenos días hija, ¿Se te hizo tarde? o porqué tanta prisa- Respondió la sra. Higurashi mientras le servia el desayuno en la meza.

-Si, es un poco tarde y si no me apresuro InuYasha no tardara en venir a buscarme-

-Pero tienes que comer algo Kagome, ven ya te serví-

-Está bien, pero comeré rápido- Dijo mientras dejaba de nuevo la mochila en el suelo.

-Buenos días mamá, herma…hu?- Souta se quedó impresionado al ver a Kagome comer tan rápidamente.

-Hermana, ¿Estás bien? (o.o)-

-Tiene prisa, quiere irse antes de que InuYasha la venga a buscar- Le contestó su mamá mientras le servía el desayuno a él también.

-¡¿InuYasha va a venir?!- Exclamo Souta emocionado.

-Es lo que… estoy tratando de… evitar- Dijo Kagome entre bocados.

-Hija come más despacio, te puedes ahogar- Le decía su mamá cuando…

-KAGOMEEEEEEEE!!!-

-Es InuYasha- Dijo Souta con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Ay no… (-.-) - Susurró mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba su mochila ya con más calma.

POOOWWW!!

-¡Por qué tardas tanto Kagome, debemos darnos prisa!- Dijo InuYasha con el seño fruncido después de azotar la puerta.

-¡Y por que tanta prisa, ya no hay nadie contra quien pelear!- Le grito Kagome mientras se le adelantaba a la salida.

-¡De que estás hablando, ahora hay más monstruos y demonios que buscan la perla ya que Naraku no está!- Le respondió mientras la seguía.

-¡Pues yo no creo que sean tantos…!- Se dejaron de escuchar sus gritos con forme se alejaban.

-Esos dos están muy enamorados- Dijo la madre de Kagome con una sonrisa en el rostro, sin embargo mientras más pensaba en ello, más se preocupaba por su hija.

EPOCA ANTIGUA

Cerca del pozo se encontraban Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, Kirara y Shippo esperando a que llegaran InuYasha y Kagome…

-Que es ese ruido- Dijo Sango poniéndose de pie.

-¡Son ellos!- Exclamo Shippo corriendo hacia el pozo.

-¡¡Ay ya InuYasha deja de contradecirme por todo!!-

-¡¡De que hablas, tu eres la necia!!-

-Y vienen peleando para variar… (¬¬)- Dijo Shippo mientras dejaba de correr.

-¡¡InuYasha...!!-

-¡¡Qué!!-

-¡¡¡¡ABAJO!!!!-

BUUMMM!!

-No es justo (xX)- Dijo adolorido aun en el fondo del pozo mientras Kagome salía de este.

-¡Kagome! Que bueno que regresaste- Se acerco Shippo a recibirla con un abrazo.

-¡Shippo!... es bueno estar de regreso (n.n)-

-Señorita Kagome, que bueno que regresó, esta vez tardó mucho- Se acercaban Miroku, Sango u Kohaku le seguía.

-Monje Miroku, Sango que gusto verlos de nuevo…Kohaku, como estas-

-He…bien gracias- Contesto el tímido niño.

-Por que tardaste tanto Kagome, te extrañe mucho- Le pregunto Shippo con cara de tristeza.

-Esta vez si me dolió…- Se quejaba InuYasha mientras salía del pozo.

-Hm! Se lo merecía por necio- Dijo Kagome en voz baja

-¡¿Que que?! Ggrrrrrr!!-

-Vamos chicos no es el momento para discutir- Sango trataba de tranquilizar las cosas.

-Bueno, eso es cierto- Dijo Kagome poniéndose de pie con Shippo en brazos.

-Si claro…como sea- Respondió InuYasha indiferente como siempre.

-Bueno, será mejor que vallamos con la anciana Kaede, recuerden que tenía algo importante que decirles a ustedes dos- Dijo Miroku señalando a Kagome e InuYasha.

-Hee? Algo importante?- Preguntó Kagome

-A si es verdad, vámonos- Dijo InuYasha encaminándose hacia la aldea.

Continuará…


	2. No me iré

"**La última batalla"**

Capitulo 2: "No me iré"

-Y por eso ustedes dos son los únicos que pueden hacerlo….ó… - Bajó la mirada -…no se que pueda pasar-

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos

-No puede ser…pero ¿Por que nosotros anciana Kaede?- Pregunto Kagome asustada

-Existe una profecía, no se si sea cierta y tampoco se si en realidad sean ustedes pero ambos derrotaron a Naraku justos, al igual que a muchos demonios poderosos, por eso creo que ustedes son las dos almas que mencionan en la profecía-

-Y eso no es todo, InuYasha y Kagome son los únicos que pueden cruzar la barrera espacio-tiempo por medio del pozo- Agregó Miroku

-Es verdad, InuYasha y Kagome juntos son invencibles, pero InuYasha solo no puede pelear- Dijo Shippo

-Calla enano- InuYasha se puso de pie con la mirada baja después de callar a Shippo, el cual estaba en pose de recibir un golpe en la cabeza, pero no fue así.

-No se por que ese demonio busca destruir a los seres humanos y tampoco se si nosotros somos esas almas de las que habla la profecía, pero…- InuYasha apretó los puños y a continuación salio de cabaña a paso apresurado con la mirada baja.

-InuYasha- Pronunció Kagome en voz baja.

-Ve con él- Le dijo Sango después de ponerle una mano sobre el hombro en señal de apoyo.

-Hai- asintió Kagome y dicho esto salio de la cabaña en busca de InuYasha el cual después de unos minutos de búsqueda lo encontró sentado bajo la sombra del árbol sagrado con los brazos cruzados y la mirada pensativa.

-_Se ve muy pensativo, se que debe de estar preocupado por lo que pueda pasar, pero él nunca se da por vencido, ¿Qué es lo que estará pasando por su mente?_- Pensó Kagome mientras lo veía tras de un árbol -InuYasha…- Pronunció y acto seguido se acercó a él lentamente, InuYasha se dio cuenta de su presencia, la vio acercándose y cuando ya estaba frente a él, bajo la mirada.

-InuYasha, se que nos estamos enfrentando a un gran peligro muy grande pero…te prometo no darme por vencida tan fácil mente- Se acerco más a él

-¡No me rendiré!-

InuYasha la miró con esa clase de mirada que la hacían ponerse nerviosa.

-No es eso lo que me preocupa Kagome- El chico apretó los dientes y de pronto... -¡¡Entiende que no soportaría que te hicieran daño!!

Kagome se sobresalto al escuchar aquellas palabras.

-Si este demonio es tan fuerte como la anciana Kaede dice, entonces corremos muchos riesgos al enfrentarnos a él y tampoco se si eso de la profecía sea cierto…pero…si lo que él busca es acabar con los seres humanos entonces tu estas en un grabe peligro y simplemente no quiero que lo estés-

-Te desconozco InuYasha- La chica se puso de pie y se dio media vuelta

Ahora fue él quien se sobresalto por su reacción. Kagome continuó…

-Tu nunca te das por vencido, no se que pasa contigo-

Inuyasha se puso de pie.

-Kagome entiende que hacerte enfrentar a Naraku ya fue ponerte en demasiado peligro y afortunadamente no te pasó nada, pero por su culpa muchas veces estuviste a punto de morir y yo no pude hacer nada, si este demonio es más fuerte que él entonces…- InuYasha apretó los puños.

-¡¡Entonces que inuyasha!!- Kagome se giró para quedar frente a frente con el.

-¡¡Entonces será mejor que regreses a casa!!-

Kagome se sobresalto aun más, sus ojos se comenzaron a cristalizar al reflexionar en aquellas palabras. –_Quiere que me aleje… Si de verdad acabo de escuchar esas palabras entonces… entonces no está seguro de poder protegerme… que pasa con el, nunca tiene miedo y ahora…me pide que me valla_- Una lagrima triste comenzó a rodar por sus mejillas.

-Tengo…miedo- Susurró el chico con la mirada baja.

Estas palabras sacaron a Kagome de sus pensamientos, después de unos segundos la chica bajó la mirada dejando caer un par de lágrimas, InuYasha la miró.

-Kagome yo…no quise…- InuYasha trataba de explicar algo que ni siquiera el sabia que era, simplemente no soportaba verla llorar.

-No, esta bien…- Dijo ella con la voz entrecortada. –Yo confío en ti InuYasha y si no estas seguro de poder protegerme… - Se quedó callada sin terminar la frase.

-Kagome…- Pronunció el chico. -Discúlpame…es que no…no quiero que te hagan daño-

-Lo se…- Contestó ella dándose media vuelta y después de unos segundos que se tomo para calmarse continuó…

- … no entiendo…hace poco cuando peleamos contra Menomaru me dijiste que me necesitabas a tu lado y ahora, quieres que me valla- InuYasha se sobresalto al escuchar esto.

-Discúlpame InuYasha pero esta vez no me iré…- Se giró para quedar frente al chico el cual estaba sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar -Yo tampoco quiero verte lastimado y no te dejaré solo- Pronunció segura de lo que decía.

-Kagome…- Susurró él con la mirada fija en la de ella.

-No te preocupes, me cuidare- Le dijo viéndolo segura de si misma.

InuYasha simplemente la abrazó y así se quedaron unos minutos, hasta que…

InuYasha comenzó a sentir la respiración de Kagome más cortada, se separó para verla, pero lo que vio lo dejo pasmado…una Kagome pálida sudando frío.

-Inu…ya..sha- trato de decir la chica.

-¡¡Kagome que te pasa!!-

-No…pue…do…respi…rar- Trataba de explicar.

A continuación InuYasha la cargo y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la aldea.

-¡¡Resiste Kagome…AGUANTA!!-

Continuará…


	3. El bosque negro

"**La última batalla"**

Capitulo 3: "El bosque negro"

Kagome se encontraba reposando el futón de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede mientras la revisaba, InuYasha estaba muy nervioso, que fue lo que había pasado de pronto la anciana Kaede se sobresalto diciendo…

-¡¡Lo tengo!!- Y le quito la perla de Shikon que colgaba del cuello de la chica.

-Que pasa anciana- Exclamo InuYasha acercándose a ella

-Es la perla, mira- Dicho esto Kaede se giró hacia InuYasha el cual se sorprendió al ver la perla de Shikon completamente negra que Kaede sostenía en sus manos, de pronto… se desmayó

-¡¡Anciana Kaede!!- Dijo InuYasha mientras la alcanzo a sostener y la recostó en el suelo mientras Miroku se acercaba a la perla de shikon.

-Que es lo que sucede con la perla- se preguntó mientras todos veían a la ahora extraña joya completamente oscura.

-Es la oscuridad- Trato de explicar la anciana Kaede mientras despertaba.

-A que se refiere- Pregunto Sango

-Es la fuerza de la oscuridad la que se está apoderando de la perla- Se giró hacia InuYasha -Deben darse prisa, o será demasiado tarde-

-Que…pasó-

-¡Kagome!- Exclamo InuYasha acercándose a la chica la cual se incorporaba tomándose la cabeza.

-¿Estas bien?- Le pregunto el chico tomándola por los hombros.

-Si estoy bien- Le dijo ella amable mente.

-Es la perla Kagome, esta siendo invadida por la oscuridad, lo único que podemos hacer para evitar que esto se haga mas grande es purificarla…- Kaede se dirigió hacia Kagome -No podré hacerlo sola, necesito de tu ayuda Kagome.

-Hai- Asintió la chica con el seño fruncido.

Acto seguido Kaede y Kagome se pusieron en posición, cerraron los ojos y colocaron sus manos sobre la perla sin tocarla…unos instantes después un resplandor blanco comenzó a aparecer alrededor de la perla, Kaede comenzó a sudar pero Kagome seguía en pie, poco después lo lograron.

Kaede calló rendida.

-¡¡Anciana Kaede!!- Exclamaron todos, Inuyasha la recostó sobre el futón.

-Es in…increíble el poder que posees…Ka…Kagome- Se dirigía hacia la chica con ese nombre.

-Anciana Kaede, trate de descansar- Kagome la arropó -Inuyasha y yo nos encargaremos de ese demonio- Acto seguido tomo la perla con cuidado y se la colgó de nuevo en el cuello.

-Kohaku y Shippo, ustedes quédense a cuidar de la anciana Kaede- dijo Sango dirigiéndose hacia los dos niños.

-Hermana…- Susurro Kohaku, acto seguido la abrazó.

-Tendré cuidado hermanito-

Minutos después se encontraban los cuatro amigos camino al bosque oscuro que según les había dicho la anciana Kaede ahí se encontraba este demonio misterioso.

Al acercarse a dicho bosque InuYasha sintió una presencia maligna inmensa.

-Kagome…- Dijo mientras avanzaban

-Si?-

-Ten mucho cuidado-

-Hai-

-La fuerza maligna de este bosque es increíble- Mencionaba Miruko que se encontraba sobre Kirara junto con Sango.

-Pase lo que pase, lo derrotaremos- Dijo Inuyasha apresurando el paso.

Una vez que llegaron al bosque y comenzaron a adentrarse las fuerzas de Sango y Miroku se comenzaron a debilitar.

-Sango, monje Miroku, que pasa- Pregunto Kagome que se había acercado a ellos los cuales estaban hincados en el piso.

-Es…muy…fuerte- Trataba de decir Sango.

-Ustedes no pueden continuar- Afirmo inuyasha -Kirara, llévalos de regreso a la aldea-

-Meeww!- (n.n)

-Inuyasha, espera…- Miroku trataba de detener la orden de inuyasha hacia kirara.

-Monje Miroku, inuyasha tiene razón, será mejor que regresen- Le explicaba Kagome.

-Hai…-

Y así Inuyasha y Kagome se quedaron solos en el bosque negro.

-Kagome, promete que si algo llegara a suceder, saldrás de aquí- Le decía Inuyasha mientras la veía seriamente.

-InuYasha…- Susurró Kagome

-Vamos- Repuso él.

-Hai-

Tras unos minutos de haberse adentrado en el bosque descubrieron una cueva de la cual provenía esa sensación de maldad y odio.

-InuYasha mira…- Le dijo Kagome mientras le jalaba el brazo señalando hacia su pecho.

-La perla está brillando- Afirmo Inuyasha

De pronto una especie de maza pegajosa negra comenzó a salir de la cueva, y eso no es todo, parecía tener vida propia, trataba de salir rápidamente de la cueva lanzando una especie de brazos de la misma masa pegajosa hacia los árboles para jalarse hacia fuera… Inuyasha cargo a Kagome y brincó sobre los árboles quedándose en una rama lejos de aquella extraña masa, de pronto una risa grabe y burlona se comenzó a escuchar dentro de la cueva.

-Que es eso- Se pregunto Kagome

Y de pronto la enorme masa salio por completo, tenia boca y unos ojos rojos enormes y brillantes.

-MILES DE AÑOS ENCERRADO…MILES DE AÑOS ESPERANDO A LOS INDICADOS A MATAR…MILES DE AÑOS ESPERANDO LA PERLA DE SHIKON- Comenzó a decir la masa negra gigante mientras se columpiaba a gran velocidad entre los árboles hacia Inuyasha y Kagome.

-Es el demonio de la oscuridad- Decía Inuyasha mientras brincaba de árbol en árbol tratando de huir de el.

-¡¡INUYASHA QUE HACEMOS!!- Le preguntaba Kagome desesperada, de pronto la inmensa masa negra los alcanzó tomando a Kagome de las piernas.

-¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAA!!!-

-¡¡¡KAGOMEEEEEE!!!- Inuyasha se dio la vuelta al ver como la masa la jalaba pero lo que paso a continuación lo dejo sin aire.

La enorme masa pegajosa se tragó a Kagome de un solo bocado.

--------------------

Inuyasha sintió un enorme vacío en el estomago, su corazón palpito tan fuerte que podía jurar que le dolió…

-No…no…¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!- Inuyasha se abalanzó sobre esta tremenda masa desenvainando a colmillo de acero, pero esta cosa lo lanzó con uno de sus brazos pegajosos hacia un árbol lastimándolo grave mente, a continuación la enorme mas se acercó rápidamente hacia Inuyasha el cual estaba tratando de levantarse pero era increíble la velocidad con la que esta cosa se movía, ni siquiera Naraku se comparaba con esto, lo arrojó de nuevo contra las rocas que formaban la cueva y después calló al piso. La masa se acercaba de nuevo hacia él, pero de pronto se detuvo.

-Que…pasa…- Se preguntó Inuyasha al ver la reacción de esta masa, de pronto una luz blanca salió de su estomago apuntando hacia Inuyasha el cual se quito rápidamente de ahí y al ver que había sido eso se dio cuanta que era una flecha de Kagome.

-_Estás viva_- Pensó, acto seguido sonrió esto le dio fuerzas para abalanzarse de nuevo contra aquella masa.

-¡¡VIENTO CORTANTE!!- Dijo mientras le lanzaba el poder directo a la cara para no dañar a Kagome que se encontraba en el estoma de esta inmensa masa.

-¡¡JAJAJA!!- La masa solo se limitó a reír y se lanzó contra Inuyasha al cual atravesó por el estomago con uno se sus brazos pegajosos.

Inuyasha de inmediato calló al suelo malherido...le dolía, pero no podía darse por vencido sabiendo que Kagome estaba viva dentro de esa cosa. Traba de moverse pero su cuerpo no le respondía fue entonces que otra flecha sagrada salió de la masa pero esta vez salió por su boca, de pronto Inuyasha vio como Kagome salía del interior de este demonio.

-Ka…Kago…me- Trataba de articular

La chica se puso de pie con dificultad y cuando logró visualizar a InuYasha en el suelo corrió a él el cual ya se estaba recuperando y se ponía de pie.

-Kagome…- La abrazó -Estas viva-

-Te dije que no me rendiría tan fácil- Contesto ella separándose un poco de él para dirigirle una mirada calida, de esas que a el lo hacían seguir adelante.

De pronto la masa hizo un movimiento muy veloz, lanzando uno de sus brazos hacia ambos, pero no pudieron hacer nada, fue cuestión de segundos…

El brazo pegajoso había atravesado a Kagome y a Inuyasha que estaba frente a ella, ambos se miraban mientras esto ocurria…

Continuará…


	4. Siente el

"**La última batalla"**

Capitulo 4: "Siente el…Amor"

-_Tiene una expresión de dolor, su mirada esta ida…no puedo respirar, dolor, se me nubla vista…no, por que esta pasando esto, mi cuerpo no responde…Kagome_-

-Inu..Yasha- Fue lo último que escuchó después de que se le nublara por completo la vista dejando una sola imagen en su pensamiento…ella.

Paz…solo paz se podía sentir.

_-Me siento tranquilo, me siento bien, pero algo en el fondo me dice que algo anda mal…que pasa, mi cuerpo…NO LO SIENTO, que pasa donde…__.KAGOME!! Donde estas!! ...no puedo hablar. Ahora recuerdo su mirada estaba perdida, su rostro pálido, su brillo se…se fue, no NO!! NO PUEDES SER, ACASO ESTAS…ESTAMOS…NO!!-_

_**-InuYasha…-**_

_-Q__ue? Quién habla?...Kagome?-_

_**-InuYasha…-**_

_-¿Quién es? Responda! Kagome, donde estas?!- _

_**-"Las almas distintas serán las vencedoras, no puede existir uno si no existe otro, solo dos como uno pueden triunfar"-**_

_-Esas palabras…ya las había escuchado antes, pero que significan…-_

_**-"Las almas distintas serán las vencedoras, no puede existir uno si no existe otro, solo dos como uno pueden triunfar"-**_

_-Es…es la PROFECÍA!!-_

_**-"Almas distintas vencedoras…"-**_

_-…Kagome…-_

_**-"No existe uno sin el otro…"-**_

_-…KAGOME…-_

_**-"**__**Solo dos como uno…"-**_

_-…¡¡¡KAGOME….TE AMOOOO!!!-_

De pronto pudo escuchar su propia voz gritando…sentía, su cuerpo lo sentía de nuevo, trato de abrir los ojos, lo logro después de un gran esfuerzo…y lo primero que vio lo colmó de felicidad.

-_Es…Kagome_- Pensó

Ambos estaban levitando rodeados por un resplandor rosado segador, ella estaba ahí, frente a él, de pronto comenzó a abrir los ojos, lo vio…su mirada se iluminó. InuYasha trato de alcanzarla estirando los brazos, lo mismo hizo ella, se fueron atrayendo como imanes lenta mente, levitaban…se alcanzaron, se abrazaron…

-InuYasha…-

-Kagome TE AMO…-

De pronto un inmenso poder comenzó a surgir de sus cuerpos los cuales brillaban como si tuvieran luz propia y poco a poco la luz se fue haciendo más intensa…calidez, se sentían a salvo…

De pronto descendieron hasta que sus cuerpos tocaron el suelo, se separaron y se miraron, aun rodeados de luz pero no tan segadora como al principio.

No podían evitarlo, ambos derramaron lagrimas era demasiada la emoción de saber que los dos estaban bien después de haber muerto, si, lo sabían era obvio, los habían matado juntos y por alguna extraña razón seguían vivos y juntos, como debía ser…InuYasha se sentía simplemente pleno.

Poco a poco la luz se fue aclarando un poco más y lo que InuYasha vio a continuación lo dejo extasiado.

-Kagome…pero que…te paso-

La chica tenia unas graciosa orejitas iguales a las de InuYasha pero del color de su cabello… Kagome llevo su mano derecha a su cabeza…lo podía sentir, eran orejas de perro.

-Soy…soy una Hannyou- Sonrió

-Kagome…- InuYasha la abrazó fuerte mente y una fuerza de unión tremenda evitó que se soltaran, sin embargo ellos no estaban dispuesto a hacerlo, podian quedarse así para siempre, pero antes de que la luz rosada desapareciera por completo, esa voz les hablo de nuevo, la misma voz que les había repetido la profecía en sus mentes…

**-**_**"Amar es combatir y compartir…Amar es la única magia invencible…Amar y ser amado es la única preocupación que debería existir…el don de amar es para todos los que lo aceptan y lo ejercen…Solo dos como uno serán los vencedores…Las almas distintas serán las vencedoras, no puede existir uno si no existe otro, solo dos como uno pueden triunfar"-**_

-_¿Quien eres?_- Preguntó Kagome en su mente, justo como lo había echo antes al igual que InuYasha

_**-**__**"Yo soy el Sexto Dios del Amor, creé esta profecía hace muchos años en caso de que la oscuridad escapara, por que la única fuerza mágica que puede derrotar al odio es el amor y ustedes dos almas amantes, fueron las indicadas para cumplir esta profecía…sin embargo tengan en cuenta que no puede existir uno si no existe otro, no puede existir amor si no existe el odio, no puede existir odio si no existe el amor…Yo nací gracias al odio, pero eso no significa seamos iguales. Ustedes InuYasha y Kagome han acabado con el odio por ahora, pero tengan en cuenta que siempre existirá alguien lleno de odio que quiera separar su amor, simplemente no los permitan, aun que el amor siempre existirá mientras haya odio…así como el odio siempre existirá mientras haya amor… Las almas distintas serán las vencedoras, no puede existir uno si no existe otro, solo dos como uno pueden triunfar"-**_

_-¿Cómo supiste que seriamos nosotros__ los destinados a cumplir la profecía?- _Preguntó InuYasha interesado.

_**-"Ustedes dos**__**, almas amantes son tan diferentes como iguales, yo no los escogí, fue la perla de las 4 almas quien decidió que dos almas de distintos tiempos, de distinta descendencia, de distinto genero, serían los indicados en cumplir la profecía… Las almas distintas serán las vencedoras, no puede existir uno si no existe otro, solo dos como uno pueden triunfar"-**_

_-Entonces la perla fue quien abrió el portal del pozo- _Exclamo Kagome

-_¿Pero porqué Kagome cambió?_- Pregunto InuYasha

_**-"Tu amor fue lo que la hizo cambiar, tu deceo desesperado de que siempre **__**estuviera a tu lado"-**_

_-Gracias…InuYasha- Le dijo en pensamiento Kagome_

_-No…gracias a ti por aceptarme como soy mi querida Kagome-_

_**-"Yo me voy, por fin descansare en paz esperando sus almas amantes en el lugar sagrado y recuerden…AMAR ES LA MAGIA MAS PODEROSA QUE EXISTE"-**_

Y así el Sexto Dios del amor se fue dejando paso a una escena enternecedora de InuYasha y su querida Kagome abrazándose en medio de un bosque antes oscuro y ahora luminoso y tranquilo.

Se separaron después de un rato, mirándose uno al otro con la mirada mas pura que nunca.

-Te amo- Le dijo Kagome con un brillo singular en los ojos.

-Y yo a ti…mi Kagome- Dicho esto InuYasha la acerco más a el tomándola de la cintura y se hundieron en un profundo y apasionado beso lleno de Amor…

Continuara…


	5. Cambios

"**La última batalla"**

Capitulo 5: "Cambios…muchos cambios"

Y ahí estaban, abrazados de cuerpo y alma, se amaban profundamente y ahora que Aome se había convertido en hannyou no habría nadie que los pudiera separar.

Inuyasha se sentía completo a su lado, simplemente quería estar siempre con ella, y ahora que sabía que ese era su destino no tenía por qué dudar.

Se separó un poco de ella aún tomándola de la cintura, la chica lo miró feliz.

-Aome tu siempre estas a mi lado, no importa lo que suceda, siempre estás ahí, incluso…incluso cuando…- Bajó la mirada -…cuando he estado transformado y a punto de herirte-

-Inuyasha…-

-Aome TE AMO y no quiero lastimarte, pero…- La miró con esos hermosos ojos ámbar y con una mirada ilusionada- …pero te necesito a mi lado…quiero estar siempre ahí, cuando tu me necesites, quiero protegerte siempre, quiero que…que seas MI MUJER-

La chica sintió una punzada en el estómago.

-Inuyasha…INUYASHA TE AMO!!- Dicho esto lo abrazó con lo ojos cristalinos, no pudo evitar que una lagrima se derramara, era demasiada felicidad. –Claro que si…es lo que más deseo en este mundo- Se separo para mirarlo.

-Claro que quiero ser tu mujer- Pronunció con una sonrisa en los labios.

El hannyou sonrió al igual que ella y la abrazó de nuevo…de pronto vieron una luz rosada que destellaba de entre sus cuerpos, se separaron y se dieron cuenta que era la perla la que estaba brillando aún en el cuello de Aome, pero se sorprendieron aún más cuando se dieron cuenta que dos pequeños fragmentos brotaban de los pechos de ambos para después unirse con el resto de la perla.

-Pero que…fue eso- Preguntó asombrado Inuyasha

-¡¿Dentro de nosotros?!- Se preguntó Aome.

En ese momento la perla aún brillando comenzó a levitar un poco…pero una voz femenina les comenzó a hablar…

_**-"La pr**__**ofecía del amor se cumplió…almas distintas enlazadas por la magia más poderosa del universo, misma magia que habita en sus almas"-**_

-Es…¡la PERLA!- Exclamó Aome

_**-**__**Así es, yo soy la perla de las 4 almas, la joya creada para crear, al romperme mi poder se esparció, pero al mismo tiempo parte de mi se quedó aguardando dentro de las almas indicadas hasta que la profecía se cumpliera…Y ahora que ya se ha cumplido y a la oscuridad han derrotado, no tengo por qué seguir existiendo...-**_

-Pero…-

_**-No pretendo seguir existiendo para que demonios y seres humanos me utilicen con fines avaros**__**…yo ya no pertenezco a este mundo…mi poder debe desaparecer.-**_

Y así dejó de brillar convirtiéndose en una perla común y corriente.

La felicidad que inundaba sus almas era infinita, Aome no podía creer que su destino era estar con Inuyasha, formar una familia con él, vivir felices combatiendo el mal y protegiéndose el uno al otro, pero unas palabras no dejaban de resonar en si mente…cuidándose de cualquier odio que los quiera separar… no sabía a que clase de odio se refería el dios del amor, pero nunca permitiría que le robaran a su verdadero Amor…NUNCA.

Un año había pasado desde que Aome se había convertido en hannyou y en la mujer de Inuyasha, el amor de su vida. Aún podía visitar a su familia la cual se sentía muy orgullosa de ella.

Su mamá no se cansaba de repetirle lo feliz que se sentía por ella y aunque Aome no pudo continuar con sus estudios en la secundaria, no se rindió y decidió seguir aprendiendo por medio de la lectura, Inuyasha estaba muy concentrado en brindarle un hogar seguro a Aome y junto con Miroku construyó una casa para ambos en las afueras de la aldea donde vive la anciana Kaede para que Aome tuviera una linda vista hacia el bosque, desde su ventana se podía ver el claro donde se encontraba el árbol sagrado. El árbol que ha visto crecer su amor desde que se conocieron.

En cuanto a sus amigos, Miroku y Sango se habían casado hace 5 meses, vivían con Kohaku también en la aldea de la anciana Kaede en su propia casa, Shippo vivía con Inuyasha y Aome y cuando ambos viajaban en el tiempo, se quedaba con Sango y Miroku, le agradaba ese lugar, se hizo buen amigo de Kohaku.

Un buen día Aome e Inuyasha se encontraban regresando de la época de Aome, la chica estaba muy rara últimamente e Inuyasha no tardó en darse cuenta…

-¿Aome, que es lo que sucede? Haz estado muy extraña estos últimos días, ¿Te pasa algo?- Le preguntó su chico con una mirada preocupada.

-Inuyasha, tenemos que hablar-

Estas palabras lo preocuparon a decir verdad, lo aterrorizaron, pero decidió aguardar antes de malinterpretar la situación. Llegaron a la época antigua y Aome le pidió a Inuyasha que la acompañara al árbol sagrado, este sin saber que ocurría accedió.

Una vez ahí, Aome se acercó a dicho árbol, de pronto se giró hacia Inuyasha que se encontraba justo detrás de ella…el chico pudo ver una mirada llena de ilusión en los ojos de su querida Aome.

-Inuyasha…- La chica susurro con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Aome que sucede…- Dijo este acercándose al amor de su vida.

-Inuyasha…¡Estoy…Embarazada!- Dijo sonriente

(O.O)

-Que… yo, es decir….tu estas…- La miró sorprendido pero feliz.

Ella solo asintió

Inuyasha toco suavemente el vientre de su mujer con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Voy…a ser papá-

Acto seguido la cargo emocionado y comenzó a gritar de felicidad, la chica compartía su emoción riendo junto con él.

TODO EN SUS VIDA ERA PERFECTO…

Continuará…


End file.
